


Un-Lose

by penlex



Series: little cuts [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Body Positivity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: Thor is so free. His touch can be soft, and his outlook, and his belly.





	Un-Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beware_The_Ravenstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/gifts).



> yes death of the author, we cherry pick from canon like men
> 
> rating for vague references to sex

Thor retires from the Avengers to be King. Once Asgard is so graciously allowed citizenship of Earth, and then so generously given land upon which to exist (land which comes with a purposefully unpayable debt), the job gradually becomes easier. And given Thor's openness to collaboration and the plentifulness of his support, the burden of the work is lesser for him than it might have been for a different king.

Thor has time. He has time to spend with his people, in their fields and in their labs and in their classrooms. There still aren't many (although their numbers have finally begun to grow) but they fill their new lands in spirit if not yet in population per acre. They reside now on land that once was a part of Norway, which claimed to be glad to have them take it (the debt seems to say otherwise, but Earth's values are as they are and Thor chose to bring them here; besides, given Old Asgard's ways he has little room to judge). The grown-ups love to feed him and the children love to tell him their jokes. Thor loves to eat and Thor loves to laugh.

Thor has time to visit with King T'challa. Sometimes Thor goes to Wakanda and sometimes T'challa comes to Asgard. Sometimes they bring an entourage of their advisors (friends), and sometimes they are alone. Always they learn, and always they eat.

Thor has time to visit with Tony Stark as well, and they get along much better now that they are strictly friends and no longer teammates. Tony talks and talks and shares as much of his culture with Thor as he can possibly squeeze into each "hang sesh". Slowly, as the rest of the old team - and the new - knit back together, Tony becomes less frenetic. He steadies, mellows, and highly recommends his therapist.

Thor has time to cautiously woo the Valkyrie. She finally tells him her given name over a gigantic plate of nachos they are sharing at a sticky and poorly lit bar. She tells him to use it carefully, and he does. The two of them learn the taste of every kind of alcohol this world has to offer. Thor takes her to his first Earth bar - the one in New Mexico - and she drinks seven boilermakers, calls him a bitch, and kisses him. He's already in love with her.

Even with this great wealth of time, still Thor and Loki tend to spend their days on each other. It has always been this way and it seems that it always will. Of course, there are differences.

Right now, they sit together curled up in an oversized reclining chair, supposedly watching a movie but mostly just napping. They are in Loki's personal quarters of Avengers Compound (she is not an Avenger, officially, but she's kind of an Avenger; she's very cool). Loki is wearing her natural skin underneath a white linen dress. The contrast is striking, and beautiful, and no longer that uncommon. Her hair is a mess, and probably so is Thor's now that it's finally grown long again.

"The dichotomy of man," Loki mutters, half-heartedly cranky, after a brief squirm.

"Hm?" Thor wonders idly, not opening his eyes. The television makes a dinosaur noise.

"Your beard is scratchy but your belly is soft," Loki explains. "You are both very uncomfortable and very comfortable, simultaneously."

Thor snorts. "You're pretentious," he says.

"Mm," Loki agrees. She sounds like she took it as a compliment. Thor minds that very little right at this moment.

It takes a few lazy seconds before what Loki said truly sinks into Thor's sleep-slow brain. He opens his eyes and blinks at the ceiling.

"My belly is soft," he repeats quietly.

"Mm," Loki agrees, already dozing back off.

Thor looks down at himself. He's wearing a loose light knit t-shirt, sweatpants, and fluffy socks. His belly, indeed, is a soft mound above his waistband, into which Loki's cheek is smushed. She's probably drooling.

Thor hasn't been working out. He doesn't fight anymore and he doesn't train to fight. Instead he eats food at many tables and laughs at silly jokes. He makes art and he plays video games and he goes on dates and shares kisses.

It's not that Thor's life is easy - far from it, being King is complicated at best. It's just that it's easier, now, to live. Whatever social law told Thor he had to win a battle every day to deserve spoils is dead now, burned up with the gilded paintings of the old Kings before him. The Thor who sits quietly and listens all day to a child's story and then takes thirds at their matron's table is worthy; the Thor who worships at the feet of another and lies passive before her so that she can do with him whatever she wants whenever she wants to is worthy; the Thor who takes a long nap with his sister in the middle of the day for no particular reason is worthy.

"I'm fat," Thor says out loud, slightly awed. He's so free. His touch can be soft, and his outlook, and his belly.

"Mm," Loki hums again. "A little bit." She is hardly awake at all. Thor runs a hand through her hair.

Thor's life isn't easy, and he has a lot to do, but he has time, and he's going to continue spending it wisely.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chill with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/penlex)!


End file.
